


Астральный альфа

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Astral - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: «К нам обратился омега, он утверждает, что год назад случайно познакомился с альфой и заключил с ним неразумный астральный брак. Теперь желает его расторгнуть»





	Астральный альфа

— Ты сломал ногу, Ренди! – прикрикнул на меня босс – шестидесятилетний омега Рой Галавер. Он был сильным, влиятельным, а еще — моим лучшим другом. Я был намного младше его, и ко мне он всегда относился слегка по-отечески. Наверное, именно поэтому он взял меня к себе юристом. Хотя сам всегда утверждал, что это потому, что я отличный специалист и много просить за свои услуги постесняюсь.

— Тебя прооперировали и только сняли швы, а ты уже рвешься в бой. Что тебе врач сказал? Иди на реабилитацию. А увижу на работе, не посмотрю, что ты мой друг – уволю! И да, весь юротдел обещал донести на тебя.

— Что? Рой, ты настраиваешь моих подчиненных против меня? – я возмущался скорее для проформы, нежели по факту. Забота Роя была мне очень приятна.

«Предатели!» — мысленно выругался я и от скуки стал придумывать наказания подчиненным. Работал я с Роем в его консалтинговой компании. Мы предоставляли консалтинг абсолютно на любой вкус и были готовы ответить даже на самые редкие запросы.

Я мысленно представил, как Перкинс – наглая молоденькая альфа-налоговик — будет писать послужные записки по всем «впроцессным» делам. А Джодитс – славная омежка из жилищной — пойдет делать паспортизацию всех наших объектов недвижимости. Льюис – нудный бета из «админки» — отправится к председателю суда Рендалфу и будет помогать ему в работе с нашей выжимкой по процессам.

Я сладостно представлял, какие еще кары придумаю подчиненным, и не заметил, как уснул. Проснулся я от звонка собственного телефона. Судя по всему, был уже очень поздний вечер.

— Да, Рой! – сонно ответил я.

— Уже спишь? Прости! Сам просил отдыхать и сам же буду отвлекать. К нам обратился омега двадцати пяти лет. Он утверждает, что год назад случайно познакомился с альфой и заключил с ним неразумный брак. Теперь желает его расторгнуть.

— Так в чем проблема? Отдай дело Уилкинсу. Он найдет этого альфу в реестре и подаст иск о расторжении брака.

— Не получится! Брак заключался в астрале.

— Где? – я даже поперхнулся чаем, который мне принес домработник.

— В астрале. Омега утверждает, что летал в Индию и там в ашраме, во время медитации, перешел в астральное пространство. Там же он встретил своего альфу, и внезапное знакомство закончилось не менее внезапным браком. Священным.

— Так! И что же от нас требуется?

— Найти специалиста по биоэнергетической работе, чтобы определить культ, в рамках которого освящен брак; после специалиста, который сможет его расторгнуть. И выдать наше юридическое заключение о том, что этот брак более недействительный.

— Пиздец! – прочувствовано выдал я.

— Вести это прекрасное дело будешь ты. Прости, Ренди! Я не могу доверить этого одержимого омегу кому-то из твоих подчиненных.

— Я понял! Завтра приеду!

— Нет-нет! Ты общаешься по конференц-связи из дома.

— Но, босс! Мне надо видеть пакет документов! – возмутился я.

— Какие документы, о чем ты, Ренди? Это астральный брак! Ты понимаешь, что это какая-то околорелигиозная глупость омеги. Нет там бумажек. Лежи дома!

Рой отключился, а я шокированно уставился в планшет перед собой. Я все не мог осознать тот факт, что кто-то реально верит в астральный брак.

Утром следующего дня я был полностью готов и сидел за рабочим столом в кабинете у себя дома. Домработник занес чашку чая и обезболивающее. Нога ужасно ныла. Хотелось буквально умереть, но я держал себя в руках – меня ожидала встреча с новым клиентом.

На экране компьютера включилась программа распознавания, и Рой запросил голограммную проекцию при контакте. Я подтвердил. Так и правда было легче. Тут же всплыло изображение Роя и какого-то миловидного омеги.

— Всем доброе утро! Давайте представлю вас друг другу. Мистер Джеймсон, это глава нашей юридической службы. Мистер Ренар, это мистер Джеймсон – наш клиент. Теперь, мистер Джеймсон, перескажите свою историю.

Омега кивнул, перевел взгляд на меня и заговорил:

— Год назад я посещал Индию… хотя нет, неправильно, нужно сначала. Полгода назад я сменил студию йоги. По профессии я PR-менеджер, и хотя меня на больших вечеринках не видно, выглядеть я должен всегда идеально. Моя студия закрылась, и я обратился в новую студию «Аразма». Эта студия не была еще известна, не имела отзывов на рынке, да и лицензии их было всего месяц, но мой знакомый очень ее советовал, так как он работал над их рекламной кампанией. Я не мог не поверить знакомому и приобрел абонемент. Занятия мне понравились, тренеры также. Я усердно занимался, и наш гуру Араран предложил мне поучаствовать в летнем фесте в Индии. Лето обычно самое активное время работы, тем не менее, я согласился. Гуру утверждал, что я слишком перегружен и мне нужна помощь. Я ощущал себя хорошо, но гуру поверил. Отправился в ашрам с организованной студией группой, и неделю там участвовал в разных процессах, медитировал. Во время одной из таких медитаций ко мне пришёл альфа. Не скажу, что мой идеал, но что-то меня в нем привлекло. Таких медитаций было пять в разные дни, после чего между нами произошел брачный обряд. В тот же день я обменял билет на самолёт и улетел домой.  
Я кивнул омеге и пересмотрел свои записи.  
— Итак, мистер Джеймсон, по возврату в Нью-Йорк случались ли у вас контакты с этим альфой каким-либо образом?  
— Да! Через неделю я вновь отправился на занятия в студию, но её там уже не было. Поиск на местности не дал ничего, равно как в интернете или в реестре. Их словно никогда не существовало.  
— Лицензию изначально вы проверяли, — перебил я Джеймсона.  
— Да, она была в порядке. Я, конечно, запроса не делал, но сомнений она не вызвала.  
— Так, прошу прощения, продолжайте.  
— Да. После недели поисков я вернулся к занятиям самостоятельно. Изначально упражнения получались плохо, однако неделю спустя альфа вновь вернулся. Теперь помимо медитаций он стал посещать меня и во снах.  
— Стала ли вам известна его личность? 

— Да. Я смог узнать его имя. Аарон Уилкинс.  
— Хорошо. Вы не делали запроса?  
— Нет. Такую информацию мне бы не удалось получить.  
— И пока на данный момент последний вопрос. По какой причине сейчас, год спустя, вы решили расторгнуть брак?  
— Тогда, после месяца визитов, он исчез, и я как-то перерос этот вопрос. Однако сейчас мне стали приходить странные послания. И это напрягает меня.  
— Так! А вот тут поподробнее, — вмешался в нашу беседу Рой. Джеймсон же просто провел по своему чипу, извлекая изображение сообщения. Над его рукой зависла голограмма. Текст гласил: "Приди ко мне! Мы должны соединиться в вечности!" После Джеймсон открыл оставшиеся. Все они были с угрозами.  
— Теперь я считаю необходимым расторгнуть с ним связь, чтобы он не мог добраться до меня. Вы же предлагаете решение любых проблем.  
Рой тут же принялся пояснять все нюансы договора, а также объем наших возможностей и особенности ценообразования. Я же времени даром не терял и принялся отправлять всевозможные запросы по имеющимся скудным данным. Через десять минут у меня на руках была вся требуемая информация. 

— Итак, мистер Джеймсон, определённый объем данных для работы у меня уже есть. И я могу приступать к вашему делу. Все вопросы подписания контракта и заключения со мной адвокатской сделки с вами оговорит мистер Робсон. По ходу дела я буду отчитываться раз в три дня. Предполагаю, за две-три недели ваш вопрос решится. Благодарю! 

Я хотел было отключиться, но Джеймсон резко поднялся со своего места. 

— Стоп! Вы будете проводить все расследование вместе со мной. Если для этого потребуется дополнительная плата, я оплачу. 

В тот же вечер я заказал экзопротез для сломанной ноги и уже следующим утром стоял перед зданием Суда справедливости Консулата. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Ренар. Почему мы стоим перед зданием суда? 

— Доброе, мистер Джеймсон. Нам предстоит заходить в дома к людям, опрашивать их. Без распоряжения суда они смогут не пустить нас и спокойно лгать. А с распоряжением это будет уже считаться преступным деянием. Пойдёмте, нас ждёт судья Манфрид. 

— Эм... Прошу прощения, а мистер Робсон говорил, что нам во всем будет содействовать судья Рендалф. 

— Нет, он содействовать не будет. Мы в конфликте.

И не успел я что-либо добавить, как нам навстречу вышел судья собственной персоной. 

— Ренди, о, ты уже ходишь. Надо же. Ты за постановлением? Ох, незадача, а я сдал уже ключ. Сегодня только заседание.

— А я не к тебе. Меня ждёт судья Манфрид. 

— Манфрид? Я с тобой. Предатель чёртов, а ещё брат называется. 

— Боже, Рон, ну прости, мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Я не хотел. 

Рон пропустил нас вперёд к своему старшему брату в кабинет и заголосил:

— Гордон, как ты мог дать согласие Ренди? 

— Замолчи, Рон! — Манфрид пожал мне руку и выдал уже подписанный и зарегистрированный документ. Я коротко поблагодарил, но Рон все не унимался: 

— Гордон, да Грег из-за него вынужден лежать на больничном и страдать. 

— Рон, прости, ты же сам жаловался, что Грег буквально живёт в своей прокуратуре. Теперь он три недели только твой. Во всем есть позитив. 

И до того, как он успел ещё что-то сказать, я поскорее ушёл и увёл Джеймсона. 

— Прошу прощения, мистер Джеймсон, за этот концерт.

— Ничего. А что случилось? 

— Грег, альфа судьи Рендалф, мой друг ещё со студенчества. Две недели назад мы сплавлялись на каяках и затонули. Я раздробил в осколки стопу, а Грег сломал шею. Сейчас уже все хорошо. Но Рон зол на меня. 

Джеймсон качнул головой, и мы сели в моё авто. 

— Если вам больно, я могу повести. 

Я благодарно кивнул и уступил ему водительское место. 

— Мистер Джеймсон, мы едем на Пиккадил стрит, 7.

— Хорошо!

— Благодарю, мистер Джеймсон!

— Зовите меня Эдвард. Могу ли я звать вас Рендальф?

— Ренди, можете звать меня Ренди.

После посещения пяти адресов Эдвард начал сдаваться.

— Похоже, это имя было ложным, и никакой альфа Уилкинс меня не посещал. 

— Эдвард, а ваш гуру, он альфа?

— Омега. А что?

— Нет, ничего! Просто анализирую факты. 

Последний на сегодня дом был на окраине города. Двери нам открыл миловидный пожилой омега. Назвался Роуэном и показал фото своего сына — Аарона Уилкинса. 

— Это он, да! Совершенно верно! Значит нам осталось только переговорить с ним и вопрос решен. 

— Переговорить? Нет, это невозможно! 

— Почему? — недовольно пробурчал Эдвард. 

— Аарон умер. 

— Как умер? — воскликнул Эдвард, а я молча стал подавать запросы по спискам умерших и на захоронение. Ни там ни там альфа не значился. 

— Он уехал в большой город и пропал. 

— Какой именно город вы имеете в виду?

— Консулатий?! — мы с Эдвардом замерли. Эфемерность и глупость утверждений омеги нас просто обескуражила. Консулатий не был городом. Он даже не существовал. Была просто городская легенда о том, что несколько сотен лет назад, сразу после катаклизма, когда закладывали первый камень будущего Консулата, снесли какую-то деревушку. Ну, как снесли, просто расчистили местность погибшего села. Однако впоследствии город так и не был там возведен, а Консулат был перенесен в Женеву, отдавая дань традициям древних. Вот только среди людей ходили городские легенды о поездках в тот самый Консулатий, где все жили по старым идеалам.

— Конечно! Но так как он мне больше не звонит и не пишет, значит, он умер. 

— Спасибо, сэр! — проговорил я, передал муниципальную плату за информацию и вывел Эдварда из квартиры. 

На улице я продолжал делать звонки и запросы, разыскивая сына несчастного омеги. 

— Может, он и правда умер, и мне в медитации и во сне являлся дух умершего?

— Полагаю, Эдвард, вы переоцениваете силу этой методики. 

Эдвард ничего не сказал, впрочем, я и не требовал ответа. Нас ожидала встреча с моим знакомым коронером, который пообещал к моему приезду подыскать необходимую информацию. Нога нещадно ныло, было уже четыре часа вечера, и я полагал, что эта поездка станет последней. 

— Рихард, доброго дня! Это мой клиент, мистер Дежймсон. Что у тебя есть для нас? 

Рихард Говард, мой знакомый коронер, уже ожидал нас в своем кабинете с подборкой данных. 

— Да, у меня есть кое-что интересное. Этот ваш Уилкинс не умер. Он жив, здоров, относительно. По крайней мере, был до начала этого года. 

— Ты его нашел? Где?

— Скажем так! У меня есть некий знакомый омега, — я про себя хмыкнул, зная, каким ходоком был Рихард, — и он служит в совете по религиозным течениям. Слышал ли ты о направлении Консулатий?

Я ошарашено кивнул.

— Эта секта занимает несколько штатов в Южной Америке. У них даже есть столица, так называемая “Консулатий”. Забавно, правда? До начала этого года некий Аарон Уилкинс числился в ее рядах. 

— А что теперь? — я предвкушал разгадку. 

— Выбыл! Официальной информации нет. Могу дать адрес общины, где он обретался. 

Я взял адрес, и мы удалились. У нас была зацепка.

— Давайте по домам, а завтра с утра вылетаем в Чили. Вы же можете позволить себе бросить все?

— Да, все дела я временно перепоручил помощникам. Я свободен. Тогда встретимся завтра. 

Вечером я изучал довольно долго документы из различных реестров, пересматривал личные дела школ йоги и медитаций, а также различных религиозных групп. Спать совершенно не хотелось, однако в районе пяти утра меня сморил сон. 

Утренний подъем и поездка в аэропорт на протезе доставили мне множество неприятных ощущений, но я держался, зная, что это дело необычно и важно для нас. 

Практически сразу же, как только мы прибыли в Чили, к нам вышел представительный бета. 

— Я подумал, что нам потребуется определенного рода помощь, — пожал плечами Эдвард и проследовал к бете. Бета оказался водителем от одного из филиалов компании, в которой работал Эдвард. — Сегодня мистер Принсли будет нам помогать. 

В течении часа мы добрались до поселения Уолтер-санс. Оформив все документы и получив допуски в общину и разрешение въезжать в Консулатий, мы отправились в “столицу” общины. На месте нас встречал глава всего движения:

— Добрый день, господа! Меня предупредили о цели вашего визита. Я заранее подготовил личное дело Уилкса. 

— Спасибо! Скажите, в связи с чем он выбыл из общины? Погиб, перестал веровать?

— Он сбежал! Во всяком случае, мы так полагаем. 

— Что значит, полагаете?

— Дело в том, — спокойно продолжал руководитель общины, — что Уилкинс получил задание подготовить урок для детей по математике. Он был очень хорош в точных науках. Для подготовки он попросил время. Ему требовалось вдохновение, и искать его он отправился в поле Малчкина. 

— Что это за место? — уточнил я. 

— Это место силы. Мы почитаем его как часть нашей культуры. Оно находится в высокогорье. 

— Что же случилось дальше?

— Он не вернулся. Проблема в том, что выход оттуда только один. И все это время там дежурил один из наших охранников. Он не видел Уилкинса. Тот просто исчез.

— И вы не инициировали его поиски?

— Инициировали. Подавали запрос в маршальство по округу. Но ничего. 

— Как давно этот ваш Уилкинс пропал? — возмущен заговорил Эдвард.

— Уже четыре месяца как. Мы по закону исключили его из общины. Но поиски продолжаем. 

— Как вы могли объяснить его исчезновение? — аккуратно спросил я, чтобы получить намек на историю с астралом. 

— Некоторые прихожане считают, что он вознесся к Божеству. Но я не склонен к мистификациям. Он сбежал. И я не знаю как. 

— Мы можем взглянуть на это ваше священное место? — я уже приготовился к тому, что придется доставать распоряжение суда, но бета только кивнул. 

— Да, конечно! Вас отведут. И господа, прошу, как найдете Уилкинса — сообщите мне. Я хочу знать, почему он ушел. В чем мы провинились перед ним. 

Поле Малчкин оказалось огромной розовой долиной высоко в горах. Уходить здесь и правда было некуда, разве что по небу, и то заметили бы. При огромной площади долина казалась домашней, со всех сторон ее обрамляли горы.

— Да-а! — протянул Эдвард. — Вот где единение с Богами. Настоящее чудо.

Осмотрев долину и не найдя никаких следов, мы пошли назад.

— Господа, — позвал нас провожатый, который и привел нас в долину, — я дружил с Аароном. 

— Так, и что вы знаете? — сразу же насторожился я. 

— Аарон не вознесся к богам. Он и правда сбежал. 

— Куда? Почему?

— Он говорил мне, что у него в Нью-Йорке появился истинный. И он едет к нему. Наш малый круг был этим доволен и рад за него. Мы помогли ему сбежать. 

— Малый круг? Что это? — уточнил я. 

— Когда мы приходим в общину, нас присоединяют к группе новичков. В круге обычно до девяти послушников. Мы становимся семьей. Мы работаем и развиваемся вместе. И мы помогли ему. 

— Каким образом?

— Он ушел по туннелям в хребте. 

— Скажите, а из вашей общины нельзя уйти свободно? Вас не выпускают?

— Нет. Наше пребывание свободно. Аарон сказал, что не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал, где он. Он сказал, что хочет начать все сначала. 

Мы поблагодарили словоохотливого прихожанина и отправились назад к авто. Наш путь лежал в столицу штата. По прибытию в Караканс, я запросил всю информацию по штату на общину и отправился в внутреннюю аэрослужбу. 

— Особенность таких удаленных мест в том, что они не всегда сдают отчет по рейсам, искренне полагая, что информация по штату пройдет по пункту назначения. Но она не всегда проходит. Похоже, Уилкинсу удалось ускользнуть от служб. 

Я подождал результаты запроса и получил информацию: Уилкинс улетел в Нью-Йорк. Но прежде чем вернуться домой, мы отправились к старому шаману — к которому ходил Уилкинс. 

Шаман оказался омегой лет восьмидесяти. Он был очень низким и сухопарым, а лицо его выглядело настолько старым, что создавалось ощущение, будто он старше этого мира. 

— Вы пришли за пустынным лисом, пройдохой! — сразу же закричал шаман, стоило ему увидеть меня на входе. — Он ближе чем кто-либо. Он рядом и не заметен. Около и недоступен. Ищите не возле дарующего, ищите возле созидающего. 

Престарелый омега усадил нас на огромную мягкую подушку, а после вручил по дымящейся чашке горячего напитка. От чашки терпко пахло, и я решил, что это мате. Эдвард, явно более привычный к таким вещам, залпом выпил напиток. Немного посомневавшись, я также залпом опустошил свою чашку. Как-то разом стало легче, а вместе с тем и хорошо.

— Откройте свои истинные порывы! — прошептал где-то на периферии голос шамана.

Я очень плохо понимал, что происходит, но в какой-то момент Эдвард развернулся ко мне и прошептал, что он просто хотел любви, спокойствия и защиты, потому и ввязался в ту авантюру с астральным женихом. Он только знал, что в этот день решится его судьба. Мне стало безумно обидно за этого чудесного омегу перед всем миром. Хотелось защитить его ото всех. Буквально вжать в себя, сделать своим, не отдавать никому и никогда. Я плохо понимал, что делаю, но осознавал лишь одно мне срочно надо поцеловать Эдварда. Тот в моих руках всхлипнул и расслабился. Я целовал его неистово, кусал губы и задыхался от безумного восторга, счастья и желания. Через несколько минут я утратил контроль, и Эдвард буквально бросился на меня. Он срывал с себя и меня одежду, обнимал и кусал, так ярко и сумасшедше стонал, что я задыхался. Слишком прекрасно. Я не понимал и не осознавал, как все происходит но Эдвард резко сел на меня и также резко насадился на мой член. Это было больно и совершенно прекрасно. Мы задыхались в унисон, целовались и ласкались. А я гладил его обнаженную грудь и живот и мечтал, что однажды он будет носить моего сына. 

Очнулись мы уже в аэропорту. Кругом был гул, а мы находились в Нью-Йорке. 

Мы вернулись в Нью-Йорк и сразу же бросились к судьей Манфриду. Но увы, Аарон Уилкинс не зарегистрирован был нигде. Более того, он не значился и как нелегал. Въехать въехал, но куда делся дальше — неизвестно. 

Все же то, что происходило дальше, было чем-то диким, сюрреалистичным. Мы отчего-то с Эдвардом не говорили о том, что произошло. 

Я просто привёз его к себе домой. Нам необходимо мы было все обдумать. 

— Хорошо, ты в лицо его помнишь? — уточнил я у Эдварда. — Если посмотрим по базе, узнаешь? 

— Да! Конечно! 

Я поднял папки с отчётами своих подчинённых и положил около Эдварда, чтобы они не мешали мне в поиске. Сам же Эдвард, видимо, решил, что они для него. Он раскрыл первый отчёт и закричал:

— Да вот же он! — на фото был наш младший сотрудник Джеймс Уилкинс, поступивший к нам на службу ровно четыре месяца назад. 

Следующий день был очень тяжёлым. Как оказалось, Уилкинс и директор студии были любовниками. Два альфы, они никак не могли получить разрешения на брак. Кто из них решил, что шантаж омеги, вхожего в круги высокопоставленных людей, астральный браком принесёт им счастье — неизвестно. Но теперь они точно смогут отбыть наказание в трудовой колонии.


End file.
